Footprints
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 8x20! My thoughts on what should happen in that epi...plz read! Summary sucks! :D


Heyy guyzzzzz :) Just a little one-shot that I thought of this morning while in the car on the way to school. Spoilers for 8x20, if you don't want to see them then I suggest that you leave this fic now…although I would love it if you guys read and reviewed :) I wrote this fic while listening to No Surprise by Daughtry, the song that I think suits this couple soooo perfectly! It really is an awesome song and you should all listen to it while reading this :)

_**This is what I imagined would happen in the epi that I am sooooo unbelievably anxious for :D**_

_**Enjoy!! **_

_**Disclaimer: If this happens on the episode then I guess I do own it lol**_

_**XXX**_

A tear slipped down his cheek as he held the small, pale hand in his. A wave of emotions submerged him as he watched the love of his life fighting for her life…_again_. This was the second time that he had to endure this. Her lying in a hospital bed, numerous IVs attached to her body, a tube extending down her throat as it helped her to breath, her beautiful flush face now pale and seemingly lifeless. Once again he held her limp hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb, wondering how in hell she deserved to go through this again.

He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss there, closing his eyes for a moment. A sob then escaped him as he slowly let go of her hand, laying it on the bed next to her. He placed his hand over his mouth, the sob quickly turning into tears spilling from his eyes, gasps escaping his lips as he fought to stay strong for the woman who lay in front of him. He ran his hand over his short hair, now longer than before, because _she _had liked it liked that. She liked to have something to hold onto.

He looked at her form once again, unmoving, painfully still. It seemed unnatural to Eric, the ability for someone to remain that still, no matter the circumstances. And, now, to see her like that, in this situation, it broke his heart, sent a crack barreling straight down the middle.

The door then opened, and a man in a white lab coat entered, a chart in his hand. He looked up and saw Eric, looked disheveled and smiled sympathetically at him.

"You must be mister Delko, I'm doctor Robbins."

Eric nodded, getting up to shake the doctor's hand, "Eric. Is Calleigh going to be okay?"

The doctor spoke up, "Miss Duquesne has sustained extensive injuries, her previous smoke inhalation damaging her lungs, causing the surgery to be slightly more difficult, but she is healing well. However, we do not know how much longer until she wakes up."

Eric's heart fell at that. His shoulders slumped and his head fell, his hand moving up to cover his nose and mouth. He looked up and bit his lip, not sure what to say.

The doctor let out a sigh, "I know this is a lot of information to process, but she _is _making a lot of progress in recovery. It should not take her too long to wake up. You have to focus on the good news."

Eric scoffed lightly, "Which is what exactly?"

"That she is alive and healthy, and so is the baby."

Eric's head shot up, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Ba- baby? Did you just say baby?"

The doctor then looked nervous, "You didn't know? Miss Duquesne is almost six weeks pregnant."

Eric began to hyperventilate.

Noticing this, the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "Okay, this is a huge surprise, and you don't know how to deal with it. But panicking serves no purpose, so I need to you relax and breathe. Just breathe for me."

Eric nodded slowly, trying desperately to calm his short, fast breaths. He unconsciously licked his lips as his breathing steadied a bit, his hand over his chest.

"I'm okay."

Doctor Robbins looked at him skeptically, but Eric reassured him once again.

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way, but I had no idea."

"It's okay," Eric replied, "I'm fine, just shocked."

The doctor nodded before getting up, "I think that you should have some time to yourself for a little while. Call the nurses station and have them page me if you need anything."

Eric nodded and watched him leave, almost in disbelief. A baby? Why didn't she tell him? This was…_huge._ A baby. He let out an audible breath and began to think deeply about what their baby would look like. For sure, her wanted the baby to have Calleigh's green eyes, those vibrant, sparkling green eyes that never failed to make him smile. Originally, he wanted a little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, a mini-Calleigh, but after thinking more about it now, he wanted the baby to be the perfect mixture of the two of them.

The little girl would have her green eyes, but Eric's curly brown hair. Her skin would be a rich caramel, like her father, but she sure as hell would be tiny like her mother. He could just imagine a bouncy, hyper child running around the house, her curls flying wildly behind her as he chased after her, Calleigh's beautiful laugh in the background as she watched on. He sighed in content, now able to pinpoint his feelings. He was excited, anxious, happy and scared out of his mind at the same time. But he did not regret anything, not one thing. He absolutely loved Calleigh and having a child with her would just be the icing on the cake.

However, she was yet to wake up. Eric offered a silent prayer for her, that she would wake up soon. That she would be okay, that their baby would be healthy. So many things that came to his mind entered that prayer, every single one about Calleigh and the baby inside her.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Eric jumped slightly, only to be reassured by the familiar face. Natalia squeezed his shoulder lightly and offered a small smile, "It's going to be okay, Eric."

Eric smiled slightly at this, glad that Natalia had cared this much to come in and give him a pep talk, but he knew that she needed this just as much.

She sat in the chair next to Eric's, previously occupied by Calleigh's father who had gone to buy coffee a short while ago. She took her hand in his and looked him in his eyes, "I know you're scared. We're all scared, scared that she won't make it, scared that she could be…damaged for the rest of her life." Natalia chose her word carefully, not wanting to delve into _that _conversation once again.

"But," she continued, "She is a lot stronger than that. Calleigh Duquesne is a fighter, and you of all people know that, Eric."

She looked into his eyes and let out a breath, "I know that this is a lot more painful and complicated for you, but…she's going to be okay. You know that and I know that. Calleigh Duquesne _never _goes down without a fight."

Eric smiled slightly, his eyes returning to Calleigh's form. Natalia was right, Calleigh would never leave that easily, leave _him _that easily. He squeezed Natalia's hand and smiled at her, "Thanks, Natalia, you're a good friend. I really appreciate that."

Natalia smiled whole-heartedly at Eric and pulled him in for a small hug, one he definitely needed. That's what he loved about Natalia, she always knew what to do and at the right time. She pulled back, a hand on his face and brushed a tear from his cheek with the pad of her thumb. With another short smile, she got up and left Eric alone once again, knowing that he wanted to be alone; they both just needed a little pep talk.

His gaze returned to Calleigh once again as he saw Natalia leave. She looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping. Her chest was moving up and down rhythmically, assisted by the breathing tube, the one that Eric tried to ignore, but it was very difficult. Difficult to ignore the one thing that was keeping the love of your life alive. The one thing that was giving her a fighting chance. The one thing that was keeping her here with you.

Just then, his cell phone rang. He jumped slightly at the sound, groaning as he checked the ID. It was the DA.

"Delko," he replied, tone of voice blatantly showing that he did _not _want to have this conversation right now.

He closed his eyes as his boss told him what he had to do. Having no other choice but to agree, he closed his phone and paused, his eyes on the unconscious blonde. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, running his thumb over her cheek. He then turned and left, not noticing the small smile that appeared as his lips touched her forehead.

XXX

Hours had passed since Eric had left Calleigh's side. Hours since he had seen her angelic face, framed by her sweet blonde hair. He sighed and continued to fill out the last few pages of paperwork he had. He got called in on a case that was near its end, brought in to clarify some tests and check some evidence. However, despite his small role in the investigation, he still had a considerably large stack of paperwork to complete.

He let out a breath as he filled out the last page and placed it on top of the pile of others. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to relax himself, especially now that he could see Calleigh once again.

His eyes flew open upon the loud shrill of his cell phone. He looked at the ID and answered, "H? What's going on?"

"_Eric, Calleigh just woke up."_

To say that Eric raced his way to the hospital was an understatement. He almost ran a few red lights and stop signs to get there as quickly as he possibly could. He all but walked through the halls of the hospital until he reached the door to Calleigh's room. He opened it slowly and a smile graced his face as he saw her, eyes open, gazing back at him.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Eric blinked and suddenly noticed that Ryan was also in the room. He felt a little guilty for kicking him out, but this was one conversation that could not wait.

"Hey," he said to her, walking closer to her bedside.

"Hey," she replied, watching him intently.

"How are you feeling?"

She let out a breath, "Still a bit sore 'round the edges but I'll be okay." He had to grin at the big smile she shot at him, the one that she had reserved for him, the one that never ceased to make him feel better. He sat on the chair and took her hand in his.

"You've gotta stop scaring me like this," he said softly.

She smiled at him appreciatively, knowing nothing she could possibly say back to him.

"Stay with me?" she asked, repeating the words that had captured his heart the first time she was in the hospital. This time he nodded, smiling back at her.

"You don't even have to ask."

XXX

A few days later, Calleigh was due to be discharged and she could not wait. Eric had volunteered to take her home, trying to get more time to talk to her. Truthfully, he had been scared half to death to talk to her about what he knew he should. The day he agreed to take Calleigh home was the day he had told, no, ordered himself to grow a pair and tell Calleigh how he felt, that he knew about the baby, and nothing was going to stop him.

So here he stood, in her room while she changed in the bathroom, waiting for them to leave, a plan formed in his head. He tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh, almost anxious for the door to open and for her to enter the room, ready to go. That relief just didn't seem to come fast enough for him.

At the creaking of a door Eric looked up and smiled at Calleigh, dressed in a tank top and three-quarter pants. She had brushed her hair out, letting it fall around her shoulders, just how Eric liked it. She returned his smile with one of her own and finished packing her bag.

"Ready," she said, but as she looked up at him she groaned, a look of disbelief on her face. "You don't expect me to sit in that do you?"

Eric smiled, "It's protocol, babe."

Calleigh smiled at the term of endearment, loving how it sounded, slipping off his lips with ease. Eric gestured to the wheelchair causing her to roll her eyes, but to reluctantly sit down with her bag in her lap.

"Now you're ready."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

A few minutes later they were on the road to Calleigh's place. Or so she thought.

"Eric, you just missed the turn."

He smirked, "Just relax, we're almost there."

"Where?"

Taking her hand in his he reassured her to trust him. She let out a breath, tangling his fingers with hers, glad that they were this comfortable with each other once again. But there was still something between them, something that they were both subconsciously avoiding, but was inevitable.

Not much later, Eric pulled up into a parking spot and got out of the car. He walked over to Calleigh's side and helped her out, keeping her hand in his and he locked the car and led her along the large fence. Confused, Calleigh asked, "Eric, where the hell are we?"

"Shh, it's a surprise. Besides, we're almost there."

Calleigh sighed, but allowed him to tug her until they reached the gate in the fence. Eric fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked it, pushing it open. Calleigh raised her brows at him.

He shrugged. "I have a friend," he replied simply.

She shook her head, a smile on her face and walked through the gate. She smiled at what she saw next. It was a white beach, almost pristine, with water so blue that the seemed to be no horizon. She turned to look at him, a smug look on his face. He then pulled off his shoes and placed them on the floor, walking ahead of her.

"You coming?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She smiled and took of her shoes, placing them next to his before jogging after him. She caught up to him and laced their fingers as they walked along the shoreline in silence. A comfortable but pregnant silence. Calleigh chuckled at the irony.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

She looked down at her feet, knowing fully that the next word should be hers, because she had a lot of explaining to do. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and let go of his hand and walking closer to the shore to sit on the sand.

He joined her, leaving some space between them. She let out a breath and began, but Eric beat her to the punch.

"I know about the baby."

Her eyes widened, "What? How?"

"Your doctor told me while I was visiting, apparently my name was there as the next of kin," he smiled at that, "So they came to me with your results."

Calleigh became nervous, "Are you angry?"

After a moment he looked away from the ocean and at her, shaking his head, "At first I was shocked, actually had a little panic attack. But after some thought, I realized that I was more happy than anything else."

Calleigh looked hopeful. He smiled at her and continued, "Cal, I want nothing more than to have children with you, to marry you, to grow old with you, everything I could possibly even think of doing you are always there at my side, that big smile on your face, eyes sparkling with excitement."

She smiled, "Eric…"

"Wait," he interrupted, "You are the one person in my life that I always saw beside me. Everywhere. I never want to lose you Calleigh, I want you to be with me, I want you to want to be with me, to want to have my babies, to want to marry me, and to grow old and senile with me. I love you, so unbelievably much, and I never want to let you go. _Never._"

Calleigh genuinely smiled at him, taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. That was all she wanted him to say and more. She wanted everything that he had just said, everything that he wanted, and she was ecstatic. Unable to contain her joy, her leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a long awaited kiss. She broke it and leaned her forehead against his, her hand playing with his hair on the nape of his neck.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips once more before getting up. He offered her a hand, "Come on, let's go."

She accepted his hand and got up, knowing that she would go anywhere as long as he was there. The couple walked down the beach, leaving the footsteps of their past to be washed away by the waves, as they headed for their new life, together.

XXX

_**Soo?? Whad'ya think?? Please review!!! I wanna know what you guyz think!! I really do!! Your reviews make me happy!! It's kinda like Prozac!! Haha :D**_


End file.
